


Clexa Week Shenanigans

by Zire_7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is Lexa's dragon, Clexa are just two dorky idiots in love, ClexaWeek2017, Day 6 is angsty As Fuck, Day 7 Soulmate Body Swap AU, F/F, Fix-It, Friends to lovers in canonverse, Grounder!Klark, Healer!Klark, I am still salty af, I solemnly swear that there is no angst, Klark is still connected to the Skaikru, Klark is the Little Shit, Kostia and Klark are bros, Kostia and Klark are little shits, Lexa is Klark's raccoon, Murphy is so done with everyone, Mystical creature-freeform, Part 2 of Body Swap AU (Clarke POV), The angst strikes again, Titus Being an Asshole, Wanheda!Klark, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zire_7/pseuds/Zire_7
Summary: #ClexaWeek2017  Day 5 Alternate Canon/Canon DivergenceIt hadn't happened in two hundred and fifty years and it was more a precaution that she was told than anything else. But when did that ever stop fate from throwing Clarke a curve ball or two. At least this time she welcomed the latest turn her life was taking...Day 6 Friends to LoversWhen Kostia and Lexa are ambushed outside of Polis, Lexa is injured and Kostia takes them to her healer friend's home. A week later Lexa goes back to thank the healer and makes a request, the two become friends.Day 7 Free DayThe soul exchange was dangerous on principle, but it was an unavoidable part of a settling soul mark or...Clarke and Lexa swap bodies for a day.





	1. Birthright

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

  _ **8 Years Ago...the Ark; Griffin Residence.**_

* * *

_“Abby what are you saying?” Upon hearing her dad's hushed whisper as it echoed around their living space, she moved closer to the wall and pressed her ear against it._

_“I'm saying that Clarke could have unusual abilities when she turns eighteen. There's almost no way to know until then. The genes are recessive and the last time a person in my family had them was two hundred and fifty years ago.” Her mom sounded scared and she didn't like that, not one bit._

_“How unusual?”_

_“I won't know until she's old enough even then she'd have to come into contact with-”_

_Clarke covered her ears as the speakers screeched. “Dr. Griffin to Med bay. Dr. Griffin to Med bay.”_

_“Go,” She could hear the smile in his voice. “We'll discuss this later.”_

* * *

  _ **Present Time...Polis; Lexa's Room.**_

* * *

Clarke heaved a mighty sigh and finished lacing her boots. She heard a low throaty chuckle that sent tingles down her spine. “Ai fayakrola,” this time there was a giggle. “my offer doesn't have a time limit.”

“What did you call me? Your...” She glanced back just in time to see a light dusting of pink on the commander's cheeks. Seeing the blush on Lexa told her that she wasn't supposed to have heard that.

“I believe the word is...dragon? Mythical winged beasts that hoard treasure and breath fire.” For the millionth time that day, she inwardly cursed her people for their unending stupidity, as Lexa's face wore the most adorable expression of confused concentration.

“Oh so I'm a scaly fire breathing beast am I?” Her tone was as neutral as she could make it but she felt a frown work its way onto her face.

“Klark I...” She turned to pretend to do up her other boot laces to hide the grin on her face as Lexa trailed off. “Its fine. Heda snacha.”

“Did you just call me 'commander raccoon'.” It took everything in her to swallow her laughter at the sound of Lexa's indignation. “I am not a thief.” She lost the hopeless battle and her laughter filled the air.

“Are too! Because no one else has stolen my heart as completely as you have.” The light atmosphere was crushed under the weight of her words and their impending separation pressed in on them, an unpleasant reminder that their people were driving them apart.

She felt the bed shift and could sense Lexa's internal struggle. She both hated and loved how hesitant her raccoon's been for the last couple of weeks. “Please.”

She didn't fight Lexa as the commander pulled her back down onto the bed and into her arms. “That's why you're, you.”

What she wouldn't give to stay in Lexa arms for the rest of eternity. With another sigh she got up and when she reached the door she glanced behind her to watch as Lexa went about getting dressed. “I love you too.”

* * *

The bottom of her stomach lurched with unease as she approached her room, her guards weren't in attendance; she had had a few choice words with Lexa about them and that she didn't need guards but the commander dug her heels in.

Her guard was up as she entered her room and she was even more uneasy when it appeared empty. It was also quiet, the quiet reminded her of the panthers dens' that she would stake out waiting for predator to become pray; that or rip her guts out. That moment of silence was her only reprieve from her nightmares and she had loved every second of it. But this silence felt as though one of those panthers was watching her.

As she moved further into the room she spots Murphy tied up and beaten bloody. She rushes over to check on him, still hyper-aware that something isn't right.

“He's alive.”

She wanted to claw Titus's eyes out. “What did you do to my friend?”

“He's a thief.”

Murphy groans as he stirs. “Hey, hey you'll be okay.” As she reaches for his gag, she hears Titus say. “Please don't do that.”

She ignores him and has her hand on the red strip of cloth but her movement stills as she spies her gun in Titus's hand. She sends an apology to Murphy with her eyes as she raises her arms to show Titus that she's listening now. “Titus what is this about?”

“I'm sorry it had to come to this Klark, truly I am.”

She shakes her head and backs away as Titus moves closer. “I'm leaving, right now. Octavia's waiting for me, just let me and Murphy go.”

“I can't do that. She'll never execute her duties while you live.” He brings the gun up and levels it at her.

For a brief moment his words explode in her ears and the sheer loudness threatens to make her ears start bleeding. She fights through it and starts to try placating him, she knows what this is now and it makes her angry but none of her anger escapes her control. “Hey, hey she'll know it was you.”

He points the gun at Murphy before aiming it at her once more. “That's what he's here for. Skaikru thief,” He waves the gun in the air but keeps it aimed at her. “Skaikru weapon. She'll be angry enough to declare war.”

The gunshot is just as loud as his earlier words but she moves faster than anticipated as she dives out of the bullet's path. She hears the second round shatter a vase behind her. She reaches blindly for something, anything to throw at him and as soon as her hand ghosts along the top of a stool she flings it at him. As he crashes to the floor she see's the door to her room opening and watches in slow motion as he brings the gun around to fire blindly.

Everything freezes as her eyes identify who is standing in the doorway, its Lexa. Her heart seizes in her chest as she tracks the third bullet's trajectory. She knows there is no way that she'll reach her raccoon in time but she tries anyway. There's a soft ping as a small flat metallic object hits the ground behind her.

She sees confusion and shock fight a war in vibrant green then her raccoon's adorable eyebrow furrow appears. “You really are a dragon.”

Another flat metallic object hits the ground and then another, and another, and another until she can hear the annoying click of an empty magazine. When she looks down she realizes that the flat metal on the ground are bullets. “I guess I finally found my treasure.”

She tentatively reached her hands out and felt the leathery texture of her wings, they were warm to the touch, in fact she hadn't felt the chill of winter since arriving in Polis. Throughout her musings and astonished fascination of coming into her unusual abilities, she was going to have a serious discussion with her mom about neglecting to mention the possibility of wings sprouting from her back, Titus had drawn his knife. A spike of agony flared along her left wing and she knew the membrane had been slashed.

Her hiss was drowned out by Lexa's growl. The commander stepped around her, being mindful of the injured wing and rushed Titus. In his state of abject terror he barely felt her first punch but the second one put him on his back. “Set daun, Titus.”

When the commander finished dealing with Titus she saw that Klark's wings were gone. She almost thought that she had imagined them but when Klark crossed the room to untie a man in the corner, one that she'd seen during her scuffle with Titus, she spotted the glittering black scales descending Klark's back.

“So can I expect more Skaikru to sprout wings?”

Klark snorted and she would be lying if she said that it wasn't the cutest thing she's ever heard. “As Raven would say 'They wish they could be as awesome as me'.”

She couldn't help it nor did she try to stop her laughter as it broke free. Once her laughter died down, she explained, “Onya would have said something similar.”

* * *

Murphy resigned himself to spending another fifteen minutes tied to a chair as Clarke and her girlfriend, the two most powerful people on earth, dissolved into giggles. He swore than and there to never be caught stealing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah here's a no angst fix-it for Clexa Week. My internet was on the fritz and one of the cats in my family died, I'm going to miss that fucking asshole, which is why I am late with my Clexa Week fics [I may or may not write one for the days I missed...and they will all probably be in the Canon verse as well...].
> 
> Trig Translations: 
> 
> Ai fayakrola: my dragon [Its translated in story but its a word I created.]  
> Set daun: stay down.  
> snacha: raccoon.


	2. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ClexaWeek2017 Day 6 Friends to Lovers 
> 
> When Kostia and Lexa are ambushed outside of Polis, Lexa is injured and Kostia takes them to her healer friend's home. A week later Lexa goes back to thank the healer and makes a request, the two become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty As Fuck. The tags are no joke, you've been warned.

_**I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

Her side gave a painful twinge every time Kostia made Remnas jump over an obstacle. She did her best to keep quiet but she still heard, “Hold on my little commander.”

She tried to react how she normally would but couldn't as it took all of her concentration to not pass out and fall off the horse. They were ambushed two hours out side of Polis by bandits. She'd been careless and drunk on her recent success of finally getting Sankru to agree to join the coalition.

When Remnas skidded to a halt she swayed dangerously in the saddle as Kostia quickly dismounted. Without Kostia to hold her up, she slumped against Remnas's neck. She almost fell asleep as Kostia led Remnas to a shadowed hut in the distance, she wasn't aware that anyone lived this far from the gates.

A moment later and she heard a whistling whoosh and then a thud, she whimpered when the horse reared up and aggravated the wound on her side as she held on for dear life. Kostia was quick to calm Remnas.

“The next one goes in your head, if you don't identify yourselves.” She would have been impressed with the threat if not for the fact that whoever it was, was threatening Kostia. Before she could do something stupid, like jump off the horse, Kostia placed her hand on her shoulder to keep her in the saddle and whispered, “Easy Leksa, she's a healer too.”

“Peace, Klark.”

“Kost?” She frowned upon hearing the undertone of fondness. The blunt familiarity that this Klark woman addressed Kostia with deepened her frown.

“And Leksa.” She tried and failed to force a protest from her lips but the shadows closed in and she gratefully embraced them.

* * *

“Run Lun, Titus is going to take our cookies! Kodi don't you dare close that door.” She mumbled sleepily into the soft material underneath her. Her eyes shot open at hearing a giggle. She tried to jump up but the owner of the giggle pushed her back down. “I don't think so commander. You are not going to undo all my hard work by moving before I say you can.”

She ignored the speaker as the events of last night flashed across her mind. “Where's Kostia? And is Remnas okay?”

“Kost,” Her frantic actions stilled when she heard the woman's shout but all the blood drained from her face when she heard, “your commander is making a nuisance of herself. I may have to get violent to keep her from pulling her stitches.”

“Leksa, listen to Klark.” She couldn't help it as her face contorted against her will.

“Now she's pouting like a petulant child whose toy has been taken away.” Her pout got even more intense as she purposely looked away from mirth filled blue eyes. But her pout transformed into a small smile, it wasn't everyday that she was treated like a normal person by her people. “She could get away with murder from how cute that pout is.”

“Are you kidding,” Her smile morphed into a grin as Kostia entered her line of sight and made the room brighter just by entering it. “she already does by virtue of her title.”

“Wow, okay. I'll just go check on Remnas and stop him from destroying all my hard work. It was nice meeting you Leksa.” However Klark did not go far and only felt a tiny bit guilty for eavesdropping on her friend.

“Klark is very different from what you've told me about her.” She said while marveling at how non-existent the pain from her wound was. She only looked up when Kostia asked her a question. “Good different or bad different?”

“Good different. And what did she mean by stopping Remnas from destroying her work?” She was quite puzzled by the mystery that the blonde healer presented to her.

“Do you remember those maps that I got you on your last name day?” She nodded and said, “They were extremely well done.”

“Klark drew them.”

Klark left before she could hear anymore and hurried to her workshop, she really needed to find someone to build her a paddock for horses.

* * *

She was lost, had been lost for a candle mark or two. She was just glad that Gustus was with her and not Anya. Her mentor would have never let her hear the end of it. She was ready to give up and head back to Polis when she heard an amused giggle. She didn't try to fight the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Fancy meeting you here, Leksa. And who's this?” The blonde had stepped out of the trees on her left and was giving Gustus a once over.

“Commander...” She sighed as she waved him off, “Its fine Gustus. This is Klark, Kostia's healer friend. She's also the one who put me back together after the ice nation's ambush. Klark this is Gustus, my personal guard.”

“So what brings you all the way out here? Are either of you hurt?” Klark didn't wait for her to answer. The healer was already circling her and Gustus, inspecting them for injuries.

“No. But I did wish to thank you for your hospitality.” She said watching as Klark studied a nasty scrape on Gustus's arm. The healer did not acknowledge her.

“How long ago did you get this, Gus?” She choked back a laugh as Gustus glared daggers at Klark for disrespecting the commander and being overly familiar with him.

“I believe,” Both Gustus and Klark directed their gazes at her, but only Klark seemed to catch onto the amusement in her tone. “that healer Klark asked you a question, Gus. And if you don't want her to get violent,” She had to take a deep breath to keep herself from giggling. “you'd do well to listen to Klark.”

“A week-” He winced as Klark jabbed the skin around it a little to hard and then shrank back under the fierce scowl that the healer wore. “ago.”

“Hm...was it from a sword or an arrow?”

“An arrow.”

“Before it hit you, did the arrowhead look greasy? Like someone dipped it into left over animal fat.”

“Yes...”

She understood, why Kostia spoke so highly of her childhood friend and she wanted to befriend this blonde haired, rarely did she see hair color like that outside of the ice nation, blue eyed, like the sky, healer.

“Well the bad new is, you've been poisoned but the good news is, you have me; someone whose familiar with the Blue Cliff's creeping death poison. Come on you big lug lets get you fixed up,” She suddenly felt like a very small mouse cornered by a panther as blue eyes pinned her in place. “and you, will be undergoing an examination once I'm done with your bodyguard.”

As she followed behind Klark, who had snagged Gustus's arm to pull him along behind her preventing him from trying to guard their backs, the worry about Klark being different towards her with Kostia not acting as a buffer faded.

The ease of Klark's movements as she led them deeper into the forest around Polis made her envious. She wasn't as familiar with the terrain around Polis as she would have liked. She shook her head and focused on the path that Klark was leading them down.

“Home, sweet home.” The phrase isn't one she's ever heard before and in fact there were many instances of the healer using odd phrases that sometimes confused her.

“Where did you find enough glass for your windows?” Gustus was even better at controlling his emotions that she was but she heard the surprise in his voice. She was beyond curious to know the answer as well.

“I made them.” Klark shrugged and tugged Gustus's arm as she moved toward her home.

“You can make glass?” The question slipped out unconsciously. She was sure her curiosity would be the death of her one day.

“Yes. By melting sand and when its a semi-solid liquid, you shape it and then let it cool.”

* * *

“Stop whining you big baby.” Klark said as she wrapped the re-opened wound on Gustus's arm. “Now that that is done, you need to go to the back room and sit on the bed before you drink the cure.”

“Why would I do that, the commander-”

“The commander,” Lexa saw Klark roll her eyes, “is capable of taking care of herself and neither me or her could possibly put you on that bed when the side effects of the cure kick in. Its going to make you drowsy and you'll be asleep five minutes later.”

“Gustus, Polis can survive a night without me. You are injured and need to recover. That's an order.” She was satisfied to see him swallow his protests and stomp off into the back of the house.

“Alright commander,” Her eyes narrowed at the healer's tone. “Don't give me that bullshit about thanking me for my hospitality again. What are you really here for?”

The sheer amount of hostility that grew with each word took her aback. There was something otherworldly about the way Klark held herself. She was as terrifying as Anya was when they first met. She had a feeling that Klark wouldn't appreciate any more word games. So she got right to the point.

“W-will you draw a portrait of me for Kostia? Her name day is coming up and I wanted to get her something before approaching Broadleaf with an offer to join the coalition and-.” She was rambling and she didn't know how to stop her words, thankfully Klark interrupted her, “I would be honored Lexa. And its going to be so breath taking that she'll jump your bones for how thoughtful you are.”

Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion at yet another odd phrase but when she took in the twinkling blue orbs and a blinding grin, the meaning hit her like a ton of bricks. Her face was way too warm and she was too embarrassed to say or do anything but fidget as Klark went about gathering her materials. “I'm sorry about earlier, its not easy for me to trust the intentions of any new friends I make.”

“We're friends?” She wondered as Klark gently pushed her into the main room of the house.

“You talk in your sleep and your voice is sexy as fuck when you do it, you hate being fussed over, and I've already seen you naked. It'd be a little awkward if I didn't see you as a friend, now wouldn't it?” She could only gape at Klark's statements before a book almost hit her in the face, it was only because of her reflexes from her games of 'catch the knife' that she played with Anya, that allowed her to catch it. “Something for you to do while I sketch you.”

She tried and failed to say 'thank you' as the first part of what Klark had said registered.

Klark had turned to take a seat on a chair in the corner but paused for way too long and as those blue eyes bored into her, the commander of 6 clans willed the ground to rise up and swallow her. “Geez, if you're this useless every time a pretty girl gives you a complement...I'm going to need to get the story of how you and Kost became a thing. Because my imagination is running rampant with images of a blushing ball of nervous second Leksa being shoved at Kostia by her well meaning first.”

Her face was on fire as Klark described her first encounter with Kostia to a T. To her dismay Klark seemed to pick up on the truth of her words and a moment later peals of Klark's laughter echoed around the room, the healer's laughter was infectious as seconds later she started laughing too.

* * *

“I just don't understand it, Klark.” Klark kept rubbing soothing circles across Kostia's back as her friend's tears continued to fall. “She ordered half of her guards to keep on eye on me and told me under no circumstances that I was not going with the army. It's like she doesn't trust me to watch her back anymore after I told her that I'm so sick of fighting a war every other day. I-”

“Hey, hey Kost, no that is not what she's saying.” She held up her hand to forestall Kostia's protests. “And by that I mean she is trusting you to hold down the fort. To defend Polis and its civilians. She isn't going to force you to be in a position where you have to fight a war every other day.”

“But she didn't let me finish before she went all commander mode on me.” She chuckled when she heard her friend used her term for Lexa's mask. “But I would fight them with her for as long as it took and now, she's probably already left Polis. What's worse is she thinks I hate her and her stupid coalition.”

“Sounds like Wanheda has a new cause to fight for.” The prospect of stepping out of the shadows as the deadliest assassin among the 12 clans to declare her loyalty to Commander Lexa's coalition and the commander herself, did not fill her with dread. In fact she was looking forward to her friend's reaction to her identity; mostly because she knew Lexa wouldn't think any less of her for being the commander of death.

“Klark no.” Kostia pulled away from her and her heart wrenched at the self-loathing in those slate gray orbs. “That's not what I'm asking of you.”

“Kost, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing this for commander raccoon.” Her voice filled with the steel of her conviction. Her eyes blazed with a challenge for Kostia to argue.

But instead Kostia's tears returned with a vengeance. “You and her are...”

Her blood froze at what her oldest friend was insinuating and in her silence made matters worse as Kostia stumbled toward the door. She was off like shot and jumped on Kostia's back, her hands gripped each shoulder and her legs encircled her friend's waist. Kostia tried and failed to dislodge her. She clung stubbornly to her tall friend and waited for Kostia to tire. Her voice was harsh but trembling as she spoke into Kostia's ear, “We are friends. J-just friends K. And I will not deny that Lexa is enchanting and has a beautiful soul, nor will I deny that I haven't though about going after her. But she only has eyes for you. A blind man could see how much she loves you. I can only hope that someone will look at me like that someday.”

“Sorry. I know that you wouldn't make a move on her or that she would do that to me. I'm just-” Kostia's whole frame shook, Klark let go of her, and pulled her friend in for a hug.

“Why don't you stay here for a few hours to compose yourself while I get geared up?” She didn't let go of Kost until she felt her friend nod and when she stepped back, “Don't worry I'll bring your commander back to you in one piece. I will also make it clear to commander raccoon that you love her and her stupid coalition to bits.”

Kostia's smile was a little watery but it was there as she said, “Thank you sky princess.”

“No, none of that. That's what friends are for.” She said as she head to her workshop to get ready.

* * *

The storm had broke moments ago but the screech of metal raged on. Broadleaf had decided to do things the hard way and if that wasn't enough, Blue Cliff had taken the opportunity to renege on their agreement. Her vanguard had been comprised of Blue Cliff warriors. Her, Gustus, Anya, and Indra were surrounded on all sides by enemies.

Her breath burned with each exhale and her muscles felt like rubber when she locked her sword with the giant brute's broadsword. Her legs shook and the cut above her left eye was weeping blood but she didn't dare blink or stop moving as she reached for the dagger on the warrior's belt. A flash of understanding dawned in the warrior's eyes but it was already to late for him, as she dropped her sword, ducked under his blade and lodged the dagger into his throat.

As his body fell she plucked the dagger free and flung it into a charging warrior brandishing a spear. The force of her throw sent the warrior tumbling and her body rolled to a stop at Anya's feet just as her former first turned to face the threat. The hair on the back of her neck quivered as she turned to parry a sword but the sword was already too close. She stared into the eyes of the man that would kill her and promised that she'd take him with her when she heard a whoosh.

The Blue Cliff man fell in slow motion but that was not what her mind registered, her mind latched onto the loud piercing horn that had halted the battle. The tone itself sounded like the roar of a pauna. It was then that the horn's owner stepped into the light of the moon. The shadow that the figure's hood cast over their face threw the glowing blue skull of its face into sharp relief, it was at odds with the moonlight.

“ _The commander of death swears fealty to the commander's coalition and her power to Commander Leksa. Any who do not wish their fight to end on this night, leave or die._ ” There was another whoosh and Lexa watched as a solid metal arrow flew through the air and dropped the coward who'd moved to attack Gustus.

“ _Focus Gus!_ ”

Her mouth had dropped open and she wasn't aware of anything or anyone else as she saw the Wanheda spring into action. She knew of only one person that dared to be so familiar. With renewed determination and a lot of help from the Wanheda's reputation, she led her army to victory.

* * *

She was exhausted but she mustered every last ounce of her strength to start pulling the injured warriors out from under the dead ones. Many of those around her were still in awe of the Wanheda coming to their aid and just standing around. As she was about to start issuing orders Klark beat her to it. “What are the rest of you idiots standing around for?! Get out there and help your fellow warriors. And don't you dare kill any of the injured Broadleaf or Blue Cliff warriors either.”

Before anyone could question Klark's orders, she spoke up, “Do as Klark commands. As a healer she has undisputed authority over the injured, including our enemies.”

A chorus of 'Yes, commander' sounded all around the battlefield. At the same time her eyes tracked Klark's glowing face as she darted from injured warrior to injured warrior. “His wounds won't kill him tonight, she's need attention as soon as she gets to camp, he won't make the trip.”

Her motions stopped when Klark instructed the warriors to set the man down and she couldn't help but move closer as Klark produced a dagger. “Your fight is over,” The warriors turned away but Lexa watched as Klark spoke further, “In peace may you leave the shore, in love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.”

She observed how steady Klark's hand was as she slid the knife into the warrior's neck. She made a mental note to inquire about the strange blessing she heard later.

* * *

Back at camp it was utter chaos as they were dozens of healers rushing around trying to tend the wounded. She spotted Klark directing the Floukru's guards in erecting a giant tent. She immediately went to help, only to get frustrated when they wouldn't let her. “Hey its more distracting and a waste of precious time trying to politely tell the commander that she can't help than to actually let her fucking help. Meanwhile the longer this tent doesn't get pitched...People are dying!” The way Klark's face shifted underneath the hood with the glowing warpaint was terrifying and no one dared to try to stop her from helping again.

The next few candle marks were the longest of her life as she wound up helping Klark. Her friend was currently sewing Lincoln's, Indra's best scout, back shut. She must have dozed off while standing because the next second she felt herself being forcibly sat down.

“M'fine Klark, you should get some sleep.” She heard Klark roll her eyes. “Just because nightbloods heal faster than the rest of us doesn't mean that I'm going to let my friend suffer.”

She nodded and started unbuckling the straps of her armor and was too tired to keep her mask up, its not like anyone was still awake in the tent. “I'm glad I still have you at least. She doshen't love me anymore.”

“That is bullshit Lex, and you know it. She's part of the reason why I am here. I made her a promise to bring you back in one piece. But the larger part of why I have revealed myself to the 12 clans is because you, my friend, are worth it. Now hold still or I'll get violent.” Klark's words brought a tired smile to her face.

* * *

_**6 Months Later...** _

* * *

She ignored the freezing wind as it bit into her exposed skin as she shifted the rope to her other shoulder. The sled she was dragging behind her seemed to grow heavier with each step. By the time she had found what she sought, rigor mortis  had set in and she'd had to straighten out her friend's remains. Her tears burned as they trailed down her cheeks. She had failed to save Kostia, she'd be damned if she let her friend stay lost. And Lexa need the closure, something that she knew the ice queen would never give her other friend. It had been hard to watch those two grow closer over the last year and a half and attempt to keep her interactions with Lexa strictly platonic but she did; the love that her two friends had for each other was intimidating.

Kostia's family had taken her in after she'd stumbled into their home, covered in blood and dragging her mother's body behind her. They helped a scared six year old, who didn't speak a lick of Trigedasleng and could have very well been a spy from the mountain, to grieve for her mother and taught her the ways of their people. But a war came, one of many, and she learned to heal and then to fight. The legend of Wanheda was born after she was the sole survivor of a massive ripa raid.

And Lexa was the sweetest most loving person on earth and despite being the commander, had put up with her 'peculiarities'. She didn't question where Klark's knowledge came from or the odd old-world phrases that she uses. Nor did she shrink away from her when she learned of Klark's legend. She had quickly fallen for commander Lexa, not just Lexa but the ruthless leader that fought and bled for a better future. She had braved the frozen wasteland of Azgeda for her friends, for Kostia's memory as well as for Lexa.

* * *

“Your fight is over.” It was a struggle to keep a lid on her rage as she lowered the torch to the pyre. She felt Lexa's eyes boring into her from her place in the crowd. She wasn't angry at the commander, she was angry at their people and their stupid fixation on physical strength. She knew exactly whose advice Lexa had heeded that had the Wanheda freeing Kostia's spirit, instead of the Heda, instead of Lexa. As the crowd began to disperse, and as she watched Lexa walk away, she acted, “In peace,” Her voice was a horse whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again, “In peace,” She almost smiled when she saw Lexa's footsteps falter and when those lifeless greens rested on her, “may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next,” She kept her eyes locked with Lexa's and ignored the hushed whispers. “Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.”

Her heart broke, as there was no change in Lexa's eyes as she walked away from Kostia's pyre.

* * *

“My apologies Wanheda,” She barely held back a sneer as he condescendingly explained the problem to her. “But the commander left very clear instructions that you are barred from the tower for the next few weeks. As your foray into Azgeda has made it difficult for an accord to be reached.”

“I understand, flame keeper.” She bit out. She wanted to believe that Lexa wouldn't shut her out like this but she hadn't been able to read her friend for the last couple of weeks.

She hurried to the nearest inn and arranged for a room. She requested four bottles of the strongest fayawoda and made a show of shutting herself into her room. The moment her alibi was set, she put her armor on and climbed out of the inn's window. She kept climbing until she was on the roof. She went from rooftop to rooftop until she was at the tower.

She took a running leap from the central storehouse, that was open to all of the retired warriors and their families to use, and landed shakily on the stables. She quickly crossed the roof and started scaling the tower. Like hell was she going to let Lexa do this. She paused to ensure that the alcohol was intact before continuing her climb.

When she pulled herself up and over the commander's balcony she heard muffled screaming. She didn't waste anytime as she kicked the balcony doors open and crossed the room to Lexa's bed. Lexa wasn't on it was the only thought she had before she threw herself to the ground, letting the dagger sail harmlessly over her head.

“What are you doing here, Klark.” Lexa's voice was calm, even. It was the most disturbing thing that she had ever heard. But if she though that that was bad, it got worse. “Some friend you are. Titus told me that you let them take her.”

“I let them take her. Are you fucking serious right now? And why are you listening to that bastard? Kostia-”

“Don't you dare say her name. Not after you sacrificed her to save yourself! Wanheda indeed. Get out.”

In the back of her mind Klark knew that Lexa was still in the anger stage of grief but still the commander's words blanketed her like acid fog. “ Was my best friend. The only way I'm leaving this room,” She stalked toward the commander silently as her voice dropped to a low whisper. “is if you kick me off your b-balcony.”

_'This is how you two are going to honor my memory, by fighting?'_

She doesn't fight her tears as she hears Kostia's displeased admonishment in her ears. “She wouldn't want us to fight. Not like this, not blaming each other for what happened.”

“I said get out.” If she'd been anyone else, she wouldn't have heard the commander's mask slip.

“Leksa of the woods clan” She purposely emphasized who the commander was before she ascended. “you don't have to pretend with me. You don't have to be strong for me. You can grieve for her and I won't judge you or ever call you weak for being human.”

It seemed for a moment that her words didn't reach Lexa before the small crack in the commander's mask closed but one second she was looking at the hard unyielding commander Lexa as she glared and then her arms were full of a sobbing twenty year old. She held onto to Lexa as hard as she could and tried to stay strong for her but when she heard the commander's shaky voice, “She was my light, Klark. How can I find my way out of the darkness she left behind?”

“I don't know.”

The two spent the rest of the night in each others arms grieving for their friend.

* * *

_**Two Years Later...** _

* * *

The moment the door closed behind her she felt the heaviness settle on her shoulders. She couldn't wait until Klark arrived with the fayawoda and proceed to help her best friend drown their sorrows. The last two years hadn't been easy and if not for Klark and Anya, she probably would be worse off than she was. The next three months after Kostia's death had been hard and she almost let the coalition break by killing Nia but she hadn't wanted Kostia's memory to be blood and death; Azgeda lived in honor of Kostia's memory.

And when Anya called her weak for the decision with judgment in her eyes before leaving to take her father's place as leader of the Trikru, she broke a little more. She thanked the spirits for Klark and Aden, as they didn't judge her for it. Later when Anya showed up in Polis to accept the brand of the coalition and swear fealty to Leksa, she knew Anya's gruff 'sorry strikon' as the brand was burned into her arm was Klark's doing.

“Hey raccoon,” Klark was as dependable as ever. “I thought that maybe we could forgo the fayawoda tonight. Because I want you sober for what I brought you.”

“Klark.” She growled but it was incongruous with the smile on her face. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

“I've lost count.” The response was so typical of Klark and she couldn't help but giggle. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she stopped.

“Its okay to laugh, Lexa. She'd want you to do more than just survive from day to day.” The hesitation in Klark's tone made her heart lurch painfully and her eyes rested briefly on the scar she'd put on Klark's chin in the training pits for a similar sentiment that her friend had said to her.

“Sor-”

“I swear if you apologize one more time for go overboard in a friendly sparring match, one that I was trying to rile you up in to give your anger an outlet, I will give you one to match just so you'll shut up about it.” They both know that she wouldn't.

The silence that fell between her and Klark was charged with an unusual tension, the tension wasn't bad. It honestly confused her at first when her mind seemed to wander more and more to her friend. She'd also felt lighter and her breathing was easier whenever Klark was around her.

“Hello, earth to Lexa? I thought you were only this useless around pretty girls.” She saw that Klark had appeared in front of her and she couldn't help but noticed how vibrant those sky blue eyes were, she'd always loved her friends eyes but she had never been this consciously aware of how much she loved them before this moment. Her eyes couldn't help but flick to Klark's slightly parted lips. She took a deep breath and whispered, “and beautiful women.” Before closing the distance between them.

A tiny flare of panic accompanied by the word 'abort' pulsed in her head before she felt Klark kissing her back and as she adjusted the angle to avoid bumping her nose with Klark's, she felt Klark's hand on her back bringing their bodies impossibly closer. Klark pulled back first and she was confused by the tears she saw in Klark's eyes. “Lexa, are you sure you're ready? Because I am a selfish asshole and have been harboring feelings for you ever since that first morning you woke up in my house and I heard the sexiest voice in existence mumbling about cookies. I've hated myself for the last two years because even though I miss K so fucking much, there's this disgusting part of me that's happy that I can finally have a chance with you. I've waited this long and, hell who am I kidding, I'll wait forever for you.”

“You never once took advantage of my grief over Kostia and have been holding what you've felt for me back because your friend need someone to support her. To see her as human.” She tentatively brought her hand up to brush away Klark's tears before cupping the healer's cheek. “I won't say that my feelings for you as more than a friend are as deep as yours because they aren't,” She closed her eyes before pressing their foreheads together and gently used her thumb to wipe away more tears as she whispered. “not yet. But I am more than sure that together we can find our way out of the darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters are speaking Trigedasleng. There are a few 'Wanhedas' in this because I didn't want to continually write out the commander of death.


	3. Soul Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ClexaWeek2017 Day 7 Free Day. 
> 
> The soul exchange was dangerous on principle, but it was an unavoidable part of a settling soul mark.
> 
> Or...Clarke and Lexa swap bodies for a day.

_**I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

She ignored her new mark as it wound itself around her ascension tattoo sending ripples of burning heat throughout her entire back. It had finally finished forming two weeks ago and wasted little time at making itself at home on her back. She had yet to glimpse the elusive mark. Every time she felt the new mark move, her hand automatically moved to cover Kostia's lifeless horse.

When she'd felt the first burn of another mark forming six months ago, she was in an ambassador meeting and couldn't rush to check that Kostia's hadn't started to fade. The meeting had dragged on and on and by the time she reached her room, she was resigned to not ever seeing or feeling the horse again. But when she'd gathered the courage to look at her stomach, the place where Kostia's horse had first begun to appear, it was still there. Rearing up on its hind legs in defiance; its how she knew that Kostia hadn't gone without a fight.

She'd also checked again when the new mark fully formed and everyday for the last two weeks as well. There was no sign that the horse was going to fade and that told her a lot about the person whose mark she would now wear, that this person would respect her past relationship. She's seen the affect of a faded mark as it's replaced with another on many of her warriors; Anya was one such warrior.

The dread she felt for the impending meeting was overshadowed by her curiosity. Her dreams had been odd as the mark had settled, she found herself floating in the night sky and in the distance she could see a massive objected coming closer and closer. Last night had brought her the closest that she's been to the giant metal structure but beyond the structure was a sight that stole her breath, against the back drop of black was a blue sphere dotted with green and brown swaths all around it; a whisper from the flame told her it was earth.

She had the dream two days ago and immediately made plans to reach Tondisi before she slept again. There was no one that she trusted more than Anya to watch over the spirit exchange occurred. She would be vulnerable for a full day and she wanted to limit what her potential soulmate saw.

A commotion outside of her tent had her mask snapping into place as the flaps were opened and her mentor stepped inside. “Commander, to what do I owe the honor of your presence.”

“I have a new mark.” Her words had no effect on her mentor. “Please Anya I don't trust anyone else to watch over me. I haven't slept for two days.”

“You sound almost eager for the soul exchange, why?” Of course she should have expected her mentor to be difficult.

“Her mark is still there.” She was too tired for this and she was fighting the pull of sleep at the edge of her mind.

“Her mark?” Anya really, really wasn't pulling her punches.

“K-Kostia's.” Her throat closed up as she spoke her name out loud for the first time in four years. She tried to force back the tears that welled up but they spilled over when she felt a wave of warmth radiate from her new mark. “The new mark is stronger than hers. And it scares me.”

It wasn't until she felt herself being pulled into her mentor's arms that broke the last of her control. She couldn't hold back the tide anymore. “Shh, Leksa. I'm here.”

Her eyes stung and her mouth tasted like sand when her tears finally stopped. As she pulled away from her mentor she stifled a giggle at how stiff and awkward Anya looked. “I'm sorry that I disappointed you by not avenging Kostia but I could not give Nia the war she wanted.”

“I spoke thoughtlessly and from a place of anger.” Anya's words eased the tightness in chest as they took the first steps to closing the rift that formed between them after Kostia's death.

“Have you seen your new mark? Where is it?” Anya asked with that same tone she used on her when her mentor expected a straight forward answer. It pulled an exhausted sigh from her.

“No I have not and its on my back.” She said feeling like she was still a lowly second wait for the grueling training session to start.

“Do you want me to restrain you before the exchange?” She was tempted to say yes but wasn't comfortable with the idea of being tied down.

“No, but you can't let them leave your home on the off chance that they are not a warrior.” Her voice was steady but Anya saw right through her.

“I will protect them and make sure nothing happens to either of you.”

* * *

The tension in her shoulders fled when she lay down on Anya's couch. She had missed it after becoming the commander. It had seen her through dozens of midday naps, a few memorable nights snuggled up with Kostia when snow storms had made travel treacherous, and now it would see her through an exchange. As soon as her body had made contact her eyelids slid closed but she fought to keep them open. She wasn't remotely ready for this.

“Sleep, Leksa.” She needed no further prompting before she found herself drifting in the endless night sky before she slammed into another body.

* * *

The first thing she noticed about her new surroundings was the cold. It felt like the early morning chill that warned of the coming snow. The second was the absolute darkness of the room she was in, it wasn't a natural darkness. Her stomach was painfully empty as though she hadn't eaten in days. The smell of sweat burned in her nose and her ears rang with a quiet hum. The hum itself didn't unnerve her but the absence of other sounds like the birds and insects that came alive at night did.

She strained to hear anything besides that insistent hum and after a few seconds, she did. Two sets of footsteps were drawing closer to her. She tried not to panic as the footsteps stopped. Her heart beat was racing as she heard the two people speak, “I wonder what 319 did to get herself locked up.”

“Who cares? Let's just turn the cell's light on and give the prisoner her food so we can get the hell out of here.” She took deep breaths, but couldn't seem to expand her lungs all the way, in an effort to keep calm as she heard the two guards speaking gonasleng. A few seconds later she was nearly blinded by the bright harsh blue light that flooded the area. As she blinked to clear her sight, there was a loud clang and then a metal tray was slid into the room.

She didn't dare move until she heard the two guards start moving away from her cell. Slowly she sat up and got a better look at her surroundings. She was in a cage that didn't have bars but solid gray walls that were covered in charcoal sketches. Her eyes quickly scanned the the images and was mystified to discover that they were all depictions of a forest. There knurled trees with twisting branches casting shadows over a fields of grass with flowers dotted here and there.

When she stood up from the small cot that was attached to the wall behind her she gasped as she spotted her mark peeking out from under the bottom of the cot; the raccoon was so life like that she swore the drawing was moving.

Her eyes only briefly rested on the tray of food. There was a bowl with a mushy gray liquid resting in it. It looked even worse than the travel rations that she'd lived on when she traveled to and from war camps. But she wolfed it down for prisoner 319 and after swallowing the tasteless gray mush, she would never again complain about travel rations.

With her obligations to prisoner 319's health taken care of, she went back to appreciating the artwork. She was just leaning down to crawl under the cot when she heard the sound of horns blaring and a crackling voice, “The artificial gravity will be temporarily down for the duration of repairs on the Go-Sci stations. Everyone please follow the safety guidelines for zero gravity. Have a good day.”

She was actually floating around her cage now. The sensation was incredibly freeing as up until this moment, she had thought that she was inside the mountain. As she drifted toward the top of her cage she saw that there was a window and the sight on the other side was the same as the one from her dream. Once she grew tired of the view she gently pushed off from the wall and drifted toward the floor.

She had aimed for the cot but over shot it and wound up in front of a small mirror above a sink. Prisoner 319's skin had never seen sunlight she was so pale. Her blonde hair was pulled back from haunted sky blue eyes. Those eyes captivated her.

Another set of horns blared before the weightlessness in the air vanished and she fell to the ground. She landed shakily on her feet. That's when she heard dozens of frightened voices and muffled grunts.

There was a clang and she spun to see the door to her cage opening as a gruff voice said, “Prisoner 319 place your hands against the wall.”

“No.” Prisoner 319's voice was an a little deeper than her own. “I demand to know what's going on.”

She shifted on her feet as she sized up the two guards standing between her and freedom. Her lips pulled back in a sneer as she rushed the first one and drove an elbow into his left side. His cry of pain alerted the other one and when he turned with a stick poised to strike, she lashed out with her left foot.

As the second guard was flung back she caught the first guard under the chin with her right hand and bolted out the door. She skidded to a halt at a railing as she saw dozens more guards leading other prisoners out of more cages. When she heard footsteps rushing up to her, she tensed for more fighting but froze as a woman pulled 319 into a hug.

“What is is all this?” If her tone was more clipped than normal, the woman shrugged it off and, “Clarke, honey its okay. We're not killing you or the other prisoners. We're sending you-”

The woman was interrupted by the guards rushing out of her cage and she was ready to fight them off but was stopped as the woman waved the guards away.

“We're sending you to the ground. You're instincts will be to take care of everyone else but you need to take care of yourself. Okay, Clarke?” The woman's eyes seemed to stare right through her, “You're not Clarke.”

“Time's up. 319 hold out your arm.” She tried to fight them off but she felt a something prick 319's skin and blackness overcame her.

* * *

When her eyes opened she was sitting at Anya's desk and on the desk was another breath taking sketch of a raccoon. “Welcome back, Leksa. I couldn't get much out of Klark until after I let her look outside at the trees. Its like she'd never seen them before.”

“She hasn't...” She gave herself a shake and quickly stood from the chair, “We need to prepare for them.”

She swiftly moved to exit the room and as she passed Anya, she snagged her mentor's arm to pull her along. Anya's tone was alarmed, “Prepare for who?”

“Skaikru, the first commander's people.” There was a lot of work to do before the Skaikru fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will more than likely continue this with and do Clarke's POV.


	4. Last Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke refuses to hope that she's actually on the ground until she goes outside. No way in hell is Anya going to take that risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV of the body swap. Also the flame is responsible for Clarke's ninja moves in this chapter. I may or may not go back and overhaul this and turn it into a fic but not anytime soon.

_**I do not own the 100 or its characters. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in.** _

* * *

 Her first day in solitary was spent wallowing in her misery and steadfastly ignoring the burn of her soul mark as it formed. She had started laughing hysterically when the sensation had begun at the base of her throat; she had been looking forward to receiving her soul mark ever since her biology class had covered them. But she forced herself to calm down before anyone was sent to check on her as a though struck her. _If they even suspect that I have a soul mark forming, they'll want to find the other person and lock them up too._

She had thought she'd was done with crying but more tears ran down her face as she curled into a ball. She pressed her right hand over her heart trying to will the fledgling mark to stop. “I don't want them to hurt you. I can't loose anyone else like my dad.”

That had been the one thing that made her a little anxious about receiving her soul mark; the body swap. She stayed curled up on her cot, right hand over where the mark was forming, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_She saw the ground approaching rapidly as she plummeted. She'd had dreams of earth before but not like this. Her throat was raw from her screams until the wind ripped them away. And somehow she knew that if she hit the ground, she'd never wake up. Her thoughts were racing with a way to slow her descent when she heard a high pitched cry, that sounded like a horse._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a magnificent black mare break from the trees. She could hear the steady thud of its hooves as it glided over the plain that stretched out in front of it. Her eyes locked onto a raccoon racing after the mare but it looked to be injured and collapsed, its paws digging furrows in the ground as it tried to climb to its feet._

_The sight broke her heart. Her focused shifted to the raccoon as it continued to struggle to its feet, she took control of her descent with a single beat of her wings and dived for the raccoon. The raccoon's motions stilled as her shadow fell upon it, it hissed bearing its teeth at her. She paid it no mind as she pulled out of her dive at the last second, scooping up the raccoon with her right fore limb._

_Another beat of her mighty wings sent her and the raccoon higher, it snarled and clawed at her but did little good against her scales. 'Peace little raccoon, I'm taking you to the mare'._

_Its struggles got even more frenzied at that. She elected to once more ignore it and raced after the mare. The distance between them was great but nothing can out run her. When she'd over taken the mare she landed in front of it and growled as it reared up, hot searing liquid bubbled up her throat at the sight but she swallowed it down._

_She folded her wings up and willed herself back into human form. She kept a tight grip on the raccoon as she transitioned. The mare pawed the ground, ready to charge. “Easy girl,” She adjusted her grip on the raccoon that had stopped trying to claw her hand off as it caught sight of the mare. She started to walk toward the mare being sure to keep the raccoon in its sight. “Easy girl. I'm not going to hurt you, either of you.”_

_The mare wicker-ed before it start moving forward, its eyes resting on the raccoon in her arms. Once it was close enough that she could feel its breath ruffling her hair, she watched as its head lowered. The raccoon's paw rose to press gently to its nose. The two animals stayed like that for an eternity before the mare whinnied, the sound ripped a keening whine from the raccoon; both sounds brought tears to her eyes._

_To her surprise the mare lifted its head and its slate gray eyes locked with hers, asking a silent question. Her arms instinctively brought the whimpering raccoon even closer to her body, trying to comfort it. “I'll do my best. That's all I can promise.”_

_The mare blinked and spared one last look at the raccoon before bolting back the way it had come. This time the raccoon did not try to go after the mare but its cries intensified as the mare vanished from sight. She did the only thing she could for the raccoon, she held it and stroked its fur._

* * *

She jolted awake as a tray was slid across the floor. She eyed it and the gray slop that was in the bowl with disdain. The fledgling mark on her chest twinged in warning as if it could tell exactly what she was thinking. She sighed before getting up and retrieving the tray. As she reached for the bowl, she spied a charcoal pencil by the door. The mark twinged again and she inhaled her the food faster than she ever had. The moment the last of the food was gone she dove for the pencil, knocking the tray to the ground.

Her movements slowed once she held the pencil in her hand, her grip gentle but firm as she rose to her feet, the smooth wood burned her cold skin as she felt the rough initials carved onto the end she held; J.G. Tears blurred her vision and if not for the soft pulse of soothing warmth from the mark on her chest, she'd have flung the pencil across her cell. Instead she clutched it to her chest as her knees buckled, the sting of impact with the metal floor was accompanied by another pulse from her mark.

“I miss him so much.” She whispered softly to the air. She doesn't expect an answer as there isn't anyone around to hear her. But she see's an image flash across her mind of herself, holding an injured raccoon and watching as a black mare takes off across a plain.

The ache in her chest lessens as the itch in her fingers grow. Her eyes scan the cell for something, she does not know what she's looking for until her gaze lands on the cleanest stretch of floor. A surge of energy has her moving back over to her cot and laying underneath it on her belly. With zero hesitation she starts sketching the raccoon. In seconds her mind blocks out the annoying hum, the persistent chill, and the pulse of contentment from her mark.

* * *

Over the next year and a half she spends her time between turning her cell into a forest and finishing the raccoon, that first day she'd only managed to outline the raccoon's face. And to her everlasting frustration she couldn't recall the image she'd seen in her mind for four months. She'd drawn plenty of other things: trees, flowers, the moon, and even a murder of crows on the ceiling when they'd turned the gravity off. But the raccoon remained, stubbornly, unfinished as if it were taunting her. Though if she were honest with herself, she was enjoying how slow the raccoon was taking shape.

It was as she rubbed the last bit of her dad's pencil to add another layer to the raccoon's mask that she felt a sense of completeness wash over her. Her eyes flitted from one end of her sketch to another and back as she realized that her mark had finally settled, and if her dream last night was any indication; the body swap was imminent. “My birthday is next month. I am so sorry that I won't ever get to meet you properly.”

She quickly scrambled out from under her cot to keep her tears from ruining her hard work. She could feel the heaviness of sleep smothering her mind but she gave herself a shake and started pacing her cell. She was forced to concede defeat when the lights were shut off. Even as she lay in the darkness she fought the incessant pull but all too soon, she was falling toward a familiar forest.

* * *

She was warm and her stomach wasn't a constant grumbling pit of emptiness, though it was growling to tell her that it wanted food and a lot of it. Her nose twitched as the air carried a tantalizing scent to it; she had no idea what it was but it was her new favorite smell on the whole ark. Her body tensed when she noticed it, the hum, the annoying hum, the persistent annoying hum that had kept her up most nights was absent. Her eyes shot open and her mind stuttered to a stop.

The room she was in was definitely not the Ark or at least not any part that she'd ever been to; she'd been all over the Ark. Along the far wall was what looked like a weapons rack complete with swords and knives. Next to it was a bookshelf that took up the rest of the wall space filled with more books than she'd ever seen in her life. Her eyes flicked from one thing to the next as she tried, and failed, to figure out what this meant; she knew what it meant but her brain refused to accept it.

Before her head could wrap around the fact that she could or could not be on the ground, she heard movement behind her and without conscious thought, her potential soulmate's muscle memory caught her attacker's wrist. She only had a moment to admire the sleek black leather of the coat's sleeve when her soulmate's body moved again to intercept her attacker's other wrist.

“Good, you are a warrior.” The woman's voice held a dangerous edge that rattled her and she panicked, “No. I'm not. Its the muscle memory of the body I'm in that's doing this.”

If she wasn't slightly worried about getting impaled by the two wickedly sharp knives that the woman behind her was holding, she would have marveled at how captivating her soulmate's voice is.

“No matter, we'll make you into one. Now,” The woman's words swept away her fear, leaving a maelstrom of irritation in their wake. “where are you from? And where did you learn gonasleng?”

“Gonasleng?” She shook her head and pushed her confused curiosity to the back of her mind. With her course of action set, her soulmate's body helped her liberate a knife from the woman behind her. As soon as she had the knife in hand she spun to face the woman and brought the knife up to her soulmate's throat.

“Here's what's going to happen,” She was satisfied to see that the tall and insanely scary woman had lowered the other knife. “you are going to escort me outside and once I know where I am, then I will answer your questions.”

“For your safety and Leksa's I can't do that.” Her eyes narrowed and she adjusted the grip on her knife as a warning, “There's a window in kitchen that you can look out of.”

“You'll enter first and stay at least two feet away from me.” The woman nodded and lead the way into the kitchen. That tantalizing smell grew stronger with each step she took. The kitchen she entered was small but cozy or at least that's the sensation she got from her soulmate's body. In fact now that she'd had a moment to breath and process the shock of waking up on the ground, her potential soulmate's body was relaxed.

She took another few steps into the room when the woman moved over to a fire pit and stirred the bubbling liquid in the pot suspended over the flames. As if anticipating her question the woman gestured with her hand, “The window's over there gada”

She pushed her rising irritation down at hearing the unfamiliar word which she was going to ask about later. All thoughts of asking after the strange words vanished as soon as her eyes saw the sea of vibrant green; it was her new favorite color. Without conscious thought she lowered the blade from her throat and took a deep breath. The air sat heavily in her lungs as it carried the mouth watering scents of the food the woman was making. On shaky legs she looked around the room for a place to sit that would still allow her to gaze out the window at the trees.

She spied a stool in the far corner and moved toward it. Before she passed the woman, she carefully set the dagger on a shelf and sat down. Her eyes remained glued to the window and the trees out side.

“You act as if you've never seen a tree before.” She heard the woman scoff. She shrugged and kept her eyes on the window. “I'm Clarke. How are you related to,” she recalled the name she heard from earlier, “Lexa?”

“I was her fos.” Her brow furrowed in confusion at that.

The woman sighed and muttered, “I trained her to be a warrior. I am Anya kom Trikru”

“Trikru?”

The growl Anya loosed made her shift as far back on the stool as she could. “ _Enough games._ _Tell me where you are from Klark._ ”

“I don't understand.” She was put even more on edge when the woman got way to close and had plucked the dagger from the shelf, pressing it against her throat. “Are you from Maun-de?” There was another growl, a frustrated one. “the mountain?”

“No. I-” But Anya didn't let her get anymore out as she hissed, “Where is Leksa? Is she safe?”

“She's in solitary confinement and yes.” She swallowed what little saliva was left in her mouth as Anya's eyes seared into Lexa's eyes. After an eternity Anya drew the knife away and stepped back.

“Go into the other room and wait there while I prepare the food.” She figured that was about as good as an apology as she would get from Anya. Her steps were quick and she nearly tripped over Lexa's feet as she exited the room.

* * *

A few minutes later and a bowl filled with a soup of some kind was thrust into her hands. Her attention was drawn to the low table in front of the couch as Anya dropped a small plate with a loaf of bread on it onto the table. She watched as Anya sliced the bread up and then slid the plate over to her. Needing no further invitation she grabbed a piece of the bread and took a bite. And another and another until there was nothing but crumbs left.

She started longingly at the plate but wasn't sure that she'd be allowed to have another piece. With great effort she tore her eyes from the bread and focused on the food in the bowl. It looked as good as it smelled, like with the bread, she took a bite and couldn't seem to stop as she inhaled the bowl. She was so absorbed in the thick and spicy soup that she didn't notice Anya's assessing gaze. But she heard the snort. With great effort she let go of the spoon's handle. “What? I'm starving, its like she hasn't eaten in days and her stomach's a bottomless pit.”

“Leksa has been too wound up to eat. Your mark was no doubt the cause of it.” Anya's tone killed her appetite. She's set the bowl on the table and moved to sit at the far end of the couch when she heard Anya loose a frustrated breath behind her. “Leksa loves very deeply and I do not wish to see her so broken again. I should remember that you allowed her to keep Kostia's mark.”

“My dad-” She tried taking a deep breath to steady the shake in Lexa's voice. “he said that everyone has a history and those who shy away from someone's history isn't worthy of their mark.”

“So what is it that you like to do Klark?” She sent a grateful look Anya's way for the peace offering.

“I like to draw. Do you have any paper?” Her fingers were itching to draw Lexa's raccoon.

“Sha,” Anya pointed in the opposite direction of the weapons wrack. She turned to see a dark wooden door, “I have plenty in there. There's also a mirror.”

She felt a grin spread across Lexa's face as she jumped to her feet but her movement ground to a halt as the manners her mother pounded into her from a very young age rear their head. “May I?”

A short bark like laugh broke from Anya's throat. “It has been too long since I've last seen Leksa's feature's so animated with joy.” As Anya rose to her feet as well, she seemed to fight with herself to say something. In the end Anya shooed Klark into the room she'd indicated and cleared the dishes; there was no way she was going to ruin this opportunity.

* * *

“You're drooling.”

She let out a high pitched shriek as her heart practically leapt out of her chest. She ignored the quiet chuckles from Anya and as she got her breathing under control, she smirked, it would take a lot more than that to unnerve her. “Yep but can you blame me? Her jawline and these vibrant green eyes...” She hoped that her reactions were enough to mask the resignation and anguish that had struck her as soon as she caught a glimpse of Lexa's reflection. _If I could have one last wish before I die, it would be to actually get to meet Lexa._

“Now where's this paper you promised me?” She let Anya guide her over to a desk with a stack of rough parchment and a few sticks of charcoal in a small box next to it. As she sat down and made herself comfortable she heard Anya say, “If you need anything else I will be reading on the couch.”

She waited until she heard the door click shut behind her before she grabbed a stick of charcoal and flipped the first piece of parchment over. _**Dear Lexa, I am so sorry we won't get the chance to meet in person. But I'll be dead in a month. I hope you liked the view of earth from space. Your soulmate, Clarke Griffin.**_

_**P.S I wish you and Anya the best.** _

She hastily swiped the tears from her eyes and started drawing the raccoon. The scratch of the charcoal against parchment soothed the storm of her emotions about her impending return and execution. For the next two hours it was just her and Lexa's raccoon. As she set the charcoal down to massage a cramp from her hand, a surge of heat from Lexa's back, where she assumed her mark was, was the last thing she felt before blackness engulfed her vision.


End file.
